


[Podfic] Questions of Attire

by gingergotnosoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergotnosoul/pseuds/gingergotnosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Stiles imagined Derek might have tucked inside his clothes drawers, this was not one of them. (Don't get too excited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Questions of Attire

**Author's Note:**

  
**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2fd8bb2zswhg8b9/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Questions_of_Attire.mp3) (15 MB) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/az53e4g7yo8zzko/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Questions_of_Attire.m4b) (8 MB)

_Length: 15:38_


End file.
